Sword Art Online Original Character Story: Enter The Dragon
by pokedude8888
Summary: What happens When Devin Stone and his sister Sarah get stuck in SAO? Read to Find out. OC and boss ideas welcome.
1. Awaken The Dragon

SAO OC Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

I wake up and look at the clock on the wall. It says it is twelve O'clock!

"Sarah wake up! Sword Art Online is going to launch in an hour!" I yell as I get dressed and knock on my sister's door. She opens the door fully dressed looking at me confused.

"I know that, you overslept again. There is lunch downstairs; I am going to get both our systems ready." She tells me reassuringly.

I forgot to tell you, my name is Devin Stone; I was the second best Beta-Tester for Sword Art Online. The only person better than me was named Kirito and he was the only person I ever partied with.

Anyways back to the story. After eating my hearty lunch of noodles, I go upstairs and prepare to login. At exactly one O'clock I shout "LINK START!"

The sensation of my mind being pulled from my body and shoved into an avatar was the same as always, weird and exhilarating at the same time. Suddenly I was standing in a field full of people.

Looking around most of the players had swords, but a few of them were carrying axes and spears. Looking at my menu I quickly went to my friend list and found my sisters In Game Name; Tania.

I send her a message asking where she was.

"I am right here!" Tania yells as she jumps out of the crowd and lands on my back. I push her off my back where she lands on her bottom.

Her avatar looks nothing like herself. The avatar has long blonde hair that highlights her green eyes.

I know that my avatar doesn't look like me either. I have shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Tania made her avatar to look just like mine, just so you know Tania and I are twins.

"Let's go out and level up a bit." I say as I help her back up.

"Okay." She tells me as she stands up and starts to walk toward the edge of the town of beginnings.

"Wait Up!" I shout as I fall into step beside her. At the edge of the town I see that the field is full of Frenzy Boar. Some way down the field I can see two people. One of them is showing the other how to use Sword Skills. Obviously the first is a beta-tester.

As I refocused I can see a very angry Frenzy Boar pawing the ground in front of me. I react instinctively and slash it across the side with one of my sword skills **horizontal**. Although I am only level one I killed the boar instantly.

Tania and I spend a few hours leveling up by killing a whole lot of the frenzy boars. By then we both are level three. Tania and I both decide to rest for a while before logging out. Little did we know that would be the last time we rest for a long while.

"My Mayo and Anchovies Pizza!" someone in the distance yells. I instantly recognize the kind of desperation in his voice. One of the beta-testers had the same kind of desperation in his voice when he discovered he could not log out of the game.

Fearing that the same might happen to me or my sister I swiftly, open my menu and I can see that the logout button is missing from my menu. I look at Tania and the fear in her eyes tells me that she cannot log out either.

While deliberating what to do, both Tania and I are suddenly enveloped in a bright blue light.

"It's a forced teleport!" I yell at Tania as we both disappear and reappear in the town of beginnings. I look around trying to find Tania; I feel fear swelling inside me as I listen to the nervous chatter of everyone else.

I look up at the sky as a polygon with **WARNING **typed on it appears. All of the sudden more and more start to show up in the sky. Then some blood like substance starts to flow out from in-between the shapes.

The blood pools together and forms a giant cloak. Though it has no clear body he speaks quite clearly.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of now I am in control of this world," he started "I am sure most of you have already noticed and item missing from your main menus – the logout button." After telling us he talks about how if you die in the game you will die in real life. Finally he tells us to look in our items.

I look in my items and found a mirror in their as an item. I use it and look in at it. Man is this avatar good looking. Suddenly everyone around me started to be surrounded by the blue light again but this time they were changed into different people. Even I was affected.

I look at the mirror again, but this time it's my own face looking back at me. The avatars long hair and green eyes are changed into medium length black hair that framed my crimson eyes that made me the victim of ruthless bullying.

"AHH!" I turn around to see a slim girl in the standard male avatars clothes. She has long brown hair that flows well past her waist, and her eyes are a unique yellow color. If Kayaba hadn't just announced this death game I probably would ask her out.

"Hello, my name is Ken," I say as I walk over to her "why are you so surprised." I ask.

"Well," she says while playing with her fingers "this isn't what I look like in real life," then she looks away from me bashfully "I am a guy." That statement pulled my head from the clouds.

"Wait," I stutter "then why is your avatar a girl," In all honesty I thought he was a girl. "Did someone else set up the Nervegear for you?"

"No," he started "the avatar is male but it just looks feminine." He was starting to loosen up a bit.

"Then your Nervegear must be faulty," I reason "I bet that the high density scanner is damaged."

"That's it," he says looking relieved "I got my Nervegear at a reduced price for some damage."

"Ken!" Some yells, I turn around to see my sister running towards me. Her white hair with red highlights is showing along with her deep blue eyes.

"Tania" I yell back. As she gets closer I start to speak again "I would like to introduce you to…" I stop because I never asked the boy his name.

"Hello, I am Haru." He says as he shakes Tania's hand. Haru seemed to like my sister. Even though Tania and I are twins I was born a few seconds before her, so being her elder brother I didn't mind Haru liking Tania.

"Hello Haru, I am Tania," she states politely, and then she turns to me. "Who is she?'

"Haru is actually a guy," I tell her, the look of surprise on her face is priceless. "And looks like that because his Nervegear is damaged."

"Well then he looks more like a girl than me." Tania says jokingly. I suddenly remember the graveness of our situation.

"Tania," I say sternly as I look her in the eyes. "I want you to stay in the town of Beginnings."

"But Ken," she says looking back into my eyes "we can both beat the game and get out."

"No Tania," I respond angrily "Just trying to beat the first level I died well over twenty times," She looks at me in fear. "That was just the beta-test, this time it will be even harder."

"But Devin…" She starts, and then I do something unexpected. I raise my hand and slap her on the check. She falls to ground and looks up at me in horror.

"It's just that," I choke out through the tears that started coming out. "You're my only sister and I could not live with myself if you died in this game. After all it was me that convinced you to play this game. I don't want you to die Sarah." She gets up and hugs me like she will die if she lets go.

"I love you Devin." She says through the sobs. I her back and don't let go.

"I love you too Sarah." I reply. All while this happening Haru is watching, wanting the same kind of motivation for beating the game.

"Ken," I look up from the hug to see Haru. "I want to beat the game for you and your sister." Then a box shows up in front of me.

** Do You Want To Party with {Haru}**

**O X**

I press the O and then Haru and I are put into a party together.

"Tania," I say as I pull back from the hug. "I want you to check into the Inn here. As I get more and more Cor I will send you more for the rent here." She looks up and nods at me then she runs towards the Inn.

"Come Haru," I say gesturing for him to come "Let's get you some better weapons."

"Okay." He says as he rushes up next to me.

We walk into town just as some guy with red hair walks out an alley. We walk pas him briskly on our way to the market.

Looking at Haru I decide that his now slight frame is better suited for a dagger or some knives, rather than for the huge broad sword on his back.

We go to the best stall in town; it carries the best weapons for the first floor. Even though the prices are extremely high, I noticed that he during the beta-test that the shopkeeper is a sucker for cute girls. That is where Haru comes in.

"Haru," I say as we are walking " I need you to pretend to be a girl at this stall." He stops walking and I look back at him "what is wrong."

"Why do I need to do that?" He says indignantly.

"The guy that runs this booth will sell really cheap if he thinks that you are a girl." I say, grabbing his shoulder "Besides your broadsword is not the best for your avatars build."

"Fine," he says turning back towards me "but you will owe big time." Then he grabs my shirt and pulls me down to his height "or else I will end you." I could tell he meant it by the looking in his eyes.

He lets go and we start towards the booth again. When we get to the booth the shopkeeper put on a big grin and straightens his hair.

"Well what would this little girl like?" he asks with the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Well I don't know mister," Haru says pulling off the bashful little girl really well. "What kind of weapon do you think I should have?"

" Well," he started, looking smug "an untrained weaponer might suggest knives or a dagger because of your small frame, but you could easily use dual short swords like these." He then gestured to a pair of ornately crafted short swords. They looked pretty simple except that there was a dragon head for the cross guards.

The name of the swords were **The Dual Dragons**. The price was an unbelievable 1000 Cor.

"I don't think I can afford those Mister." Haru then put on the biggest set of bambi eyes. "How about 300 Cor." How could the shopkeeper resist such a cute face.

"Alright, Only because you are so cute." He said, easily wavering from his original price. He gave the Haru and Haru gave him the money.

Thanks tee hee," Haru says smiling "can my friend get a sword also." He said trying to look as cute as possible.

"Sure which one?" The shopkeeper said compliantly. I already know which one I wanted and it will be good until level ten.

"I want **Crimson Lust**." I tell him. He looks at me in astonishment.

"Are you sure that you can afford that." He says in disbelief. Even though the sword is 2000 Cor I could afford it because, me being a beta-tester I got half of my money from the beta-test. I have well over 3000 Cor. I look over at Haru he knows what to do.

"Will you sell it to my friend for half price." He gave him the ultimate bambi eyes.

"The lowest I will go is 1500 Cor." He stated. It was my turn to convince him.

"That's alright," I started "I will just tell all of the shop keepers that you thought my friend was a girl." He looked over at Haru, Haru nodded showing the NPC his player ID. Blackmail, it was the best form of haggling.

"Fine you win," he finally complied not wanting his reputation to be tarnished. "Just take the sword and leave." I take the sword and pay him the 1000 Cor.

Haru and I go to edge of the Town of Beginnings. We both arm ourselves with our new weapons. **Crimson Lust **is so expensive because it grows stronger every time it is used to kill a monster. Just like what Haru and I our going to do.

At night Frenzy Boar huddle together forming something we beta-testers like to call a horde. Though you can be hurt more fighting a horde you will gain more experience than fighting them one by one. This being night the boars are asleep making this much easier.

Haru and I start to go through the silently killing the boars. One then finally squeals. The squeal wakes all of the rest. This is when things get interesting.

We pick up pace and start killing them left and right. Pretty soon the air is filled with the twirling polygons of defeated enemies. I turn around after killing my twentieth or so boar, to see that Haru and I are separated by more than Twenty Boars. I begin to slash at them over and over until my instincts kick in and I lose control.

-Haru-

There are perks to having this small body like that I am quite fast.

After killing my twentieth boar, I barely have time to dodge a wild slash from Ken. After seeing that we were separated he went insane and started more boars than I could count.

Pretty soon Ken and I are standing in an empty field just outside of Oreland the town closest to the Town of Beginnings. Ken finally calmed down.

"Ken what just happened?" I ask him.

"Sorry," he responded bashfully " sometimes I lose control in battle and go into frenzy." Then he gestures for me to follow him into the town.

"This is the cheapest inn in town." Ken says pointing to an inn called the Jasmine dragon. Ken goes in and I follow him. He talks to the old man behind the counter and comes over to me.

" He said that we can use rooms one and two." Ken tells me as we walk down the hall "You can have room two."

I gladly accept and enter the room. It is sparsely furnished having one bed, a dresser, and a mirror. Walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection.

Even though the high density scanner is damaged it still got my eye and hair color correct. The only problem was that my build was to feminine and my hair too long.

On our way to Oreland Ken told me that I could cut my hair, but it would probably be limited to feminine hair styles.

I go over to the bed and change my clothes to the sleep wear. I look up at the ceiling and close my eyes. Then I start to sob and the I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Lust

Chapter 2: Blood Lust

It had been two weeks since this death game started. Tania and Haru are still alive, which is quite a bit of good news. Sadly though, Beta-testers, such as I, are getting attacked because we know more about the game than normal players.

"You see that guy over there?" someone says "They say that he is the one that took out all of the Frenzy Boar, by the town of beginnings."

I stand up and turn towards the guy that said that. He was an odd looking fellow, his hair was red brown and spiked kind of like a porcupine. Though he acted tough I could tell that he was a coward and would run away from a fair fight.

"You want to say that to my face?" I say as I grab him by his shirt and pick him up. Somehow he kept calm.

"I assume you're ready to kill me." He says egging me on. The news about player killers is still relatively new; the first player killed was a beta-tester I knew.

"Kibaou, stop pestering him." His friend tells him, drawing my attention to him for the first time. Kibaou's friend has long red hair and blue eyes. His attitude seems relaxed, but the way he holds himself tells me that he is quite prideful.

"All right," Kibaou starts "But I think you need to give him 'the talk' Ahdol." His friend nods knowingly. Ahdol stands up and grabs my shoulder.

"Let's have ourselves a talk mister." He says looking into my eyes.

"No thanks, my friends are expecting me." I tell him sternly. I shrug his hand off my shoulder and leave the tavern.

As I get out of the tavern I start to head down to the Inn that we are staying at. While walking down the street I listen to peoples conversations picking up useful information.

"Have you heard of the hooded one?" someone says.

"Yes I have, no one knows who they are but they say he is an excellent swordsman." Another replies.

"Yeah, apparently he has been going around killing player killers." The first says again.

Down the street a bit are Haru, Excalibur, and Shepherd. Haru befriended both Excalibur and Shepherd recently.

Even though Haru is not a girl he is still fashion conscious. He is wearing a green hood shirt, tan pants, and able to get his hair cut, but he still kind of looks like a girl, but not enough for people to be confused when he tells them that he is a guy.

Haru met Excalibur in Oreland and since then he has been like a big brother to Haru. Excalibur has short black hair and his eyes are a deep purple color. He is a two handed long sword user, on his back right now is the **Queens Long sword**. For some reason he likes to change his clothes constantly and right now he is similarly dressed to Haru except he has shorts not pants.

Shepherd on the hand we only just met, but he has proven his worth countless times in the heat of battle. Shepherd has dark blackish-brown hair with dark green eyes. He uses a great sword and his sword is the legendary sword known as **Defender**. He is always wearing his suit of heavy armor; I think he even sleeps in it.

"Shepherd, Haru, Excalibur!" I yell at them "Are we ready to try the Divergent Dungeon." Rumor has it that at the end of the dungeon is a dragon that drops a powerful weapon.

"Ken I don't think that we could be more ready." Shepherd says kindly as he pats me on the back.

"Then let's go guys." I say, sprinting to the field. The field in front of the Divergent Dungeon is empty. It is only empty because the dungeon has a field boss in front of it; the Iron Golem.

The Iron Golem is supposed to be able to reduce a player's health bar to red in a single strike from its massive fists. I have confidence in our skills to beat the Iron Golem, because the golem is slow and we are more agile than it. Shepherds armor will reduce any damage he receives.

All of the strategizing in my head made me forget where I was going. Now I am standing all alone in a forest. I look around and no one is within sight. I am starting to get a weird feeling in my gut when…

*STAB*

I turn to see who my attacker is, but then I am struck on my head and I lose consciousness.

I wake up, looking down on me is someone I did not expect; Ahdol. Ahdol is looking into my eyes with glee. I try to grab him, but I can't move. I look at my health bar and see that I am affected with the paralysis buff.

"You're probably wondering," he starts then changes his vocal pitch to something frail "'Why is Ahdol here after I was stabbed?' well I'll tell ya…"

"You're the player killer everyone is talking about." I interject. He looks at me in rage because I just stole his thunder.

"Yes!" he shoots back sharply "Do you know why I kill Beta-testers?" Before I could respond "It's because my only friend in this game was killed when a beta-tester convinced him to take on the Iron Golem!" He looks straight into my eyes again "So I killed the beta-tester, and every other one I can come by." I suddenly understood the antagonism between the players and beta-testers. Ahdol probably started it when his friend died.

"What are going to do?" I ask "kill me?" he looks back at me with a fervent malice in his eyes.

"Yes" responds surprisingly gleeful "but I will make you suffer." He reaches into his coat and pulls out a Dagger. "This dagger has killed more than ten beta-testers, but who's counting? Oh wait, I am" He lifts the dagger and stabs me in the ribs. I watch my health drop into the yellow zone. He pulls out the dagger and stabs me again this time in my stomach, my health drops again and so the cycle continues

At my last bit of health Ahdol stops and looks at me.

"Any last's words?" He asks me as I notice a shadow behind him.

"Just one, Goodbye." I say as a lightning fast sword erupts from his chest. Ahdol looks down in disbelief. The sword retracts and erupts again and again until his health depletes all the way.

"I don't wanna go." Was all that he could say before he disappeared. I Strain to see who my savior is. All that I could see is a glimpse of some blue eyes beneath a dark cloak before they hurry away.

After all of this excitement I begin to feel lightheaded then I pass out again.

-Excalibur-

"That Idiot!" Shepherd shouts next to me. I can understand his anger, Ken has been missing for nearly an hour, but we have been able to see his health drop until it finally stalled.

"Shepherd he will be fine." I tell Shepherd encouragingly.

"I have known him the longest" Haru says "and getting a little lost won't kill him."

After Haru says this a message box shows up in front of us. I open up the message to see what it says. I am shocked to see what it says as are the others.

"Sorry about this." Was all that it said. Then another box shows up this time saying:

**{Ken} has disbanded your party**

"I said that he was an Idiot." Shepherd says obviously ticked off at Ken's sudden course of action.

"Now, now Shepherd I am sure he has a perfectly good reason for this," I tell him "Besides he is on our friend lists."

Let's go to the Divergent Dungeon," Haru suggests "maybe he will be there."

Shepherd and I both agree, and then we head on our way to the Divergent Dungeon.

-Ken-

I look up at my captors. "There," I say "I disbanded our party, so you won't kill them."

"No, we won't kill them now." Their leader I assumed says. Her hair is blonde and she has a pixie cut. On her back is an enormous buster sword. She is wearing a pale blue shirt with a men's breastplate over it and her pants are baggy until they reach her knee-high boots. And her eyes are a cool grey color.

The other two members are wearing dark cloaks so I can't see their faces. Neither was the person that saved me because the guy has an axe and the girl has a spear. The person that saved me from Ahdol had a sword.

"Tell me why do you need me?" I ask the leader. She looks over at me again.

"We saved your life because," she starts walking towards the girl. "Kara here was one of the beta-testers that you knew in the beta-test." The name Kara was vaguely familiar to me "she said that you were an expert blacksmith and could use two swords simultaneously."

"Duke over there said that you could probably kill the dragon in Divergent Dungeon if we backed you up."

"You need me to kill the dragon for you so you can get the rare item," She walks over to me and gives me a health drink. I chug it down in one gulp. "I like the way you think, count me in."

"It would be a pleasure Ken." She says helping me up "my name is Cloud by the way."

-One hour later-

I dive to the right to avoid the Iron Golems fist. I unsheathe **Crimson Lust**; the blood red blade is ready for some action. I activate a Horizontal. The blade slashes through the golem's leg depleting the rest of its first health bar and starting its second.

"Duke! Take out its other leg!" I shout at him from across the field. He nods at me and chops the other leg in half. The golem falls on its chest, that's when Cloud jumps up and splits it's skull in half causing its health to drop a lot. Then Kara takes her spear and stabs it through the golem's chest pinning it to the ground.

I activate another **Horizontal** this time though when I got near the Iron Golem I manipulate the trajectory of the blade and hit the golem various times with one sword skill. That last attack finished off its health and it starts to turn into the polygons.

A box pops up in front of me telling me that I obtained and Iron Ingot. That will be useful when I get a forge.

"What was that?" Kara says looking at me in utter disbelief.

"Oh, that was a Custom Combo," I say nonchalantly "my strength stat is just high enough to manipulate the trajectory of a weak sword skill like that."

-One hour later-

"Aggghhh." I turn to see Duke struggling to keep the claw of the dragon from hitting him. His axe is straining against the massive dragon. Suddenly the durability of his axe bottoms out and it disintegrates.

Duke looks up at the dragon in horror. It was not a normal dragon like we thought, but it was a Grand Dragon a monster that should not even be on floor one it is better suited to be a common monster on floor three. The dragon raises his claw. I start to go over to Dukes aid, but Cloud holds me back and I know it is too late for him. The dragon swipes through his body like a hot knife through butter.

Duke utters one last request "Save her" then he bursts into polygons. By "her" he meant Kara, she was seventeen and Duke was going to marry her in the game when she turned eighteen. I look at Kara; she got poisoned so Cloud is giving her a health drink when her health gets too low.

The Grand Dragon turns from where Duke was to look at me. Duke was right; I am going to this Dragon. I grab Clouds sword off her back and look straight into the dragons eyes. They say if you look into a dragons eyes with no fear the fight is yours, and I didn't care if I died fighting this thing.

The dragon breathed out a long stream of fire at me. I am sure the dragon expected to see an extra crispy player. Instead it saw me with an unrivaled glare of pure rage in my eyes. I only survived the fire because I used Clouds sword to split apart the flame.

The dragon had one wing pinned to the wall by Kara's spear, which gave me and Idea. I take my original sword out of my inventory and I charge a **Horizontal** with my old sword. When it charged all the way, instead of slashing with it in my hand I release it and the blade flies from hand and it impales itself through the dragon's neck into the wall behind it.

I unsheathe **Crimson Lust **and prepare my favorite combo.

"Sword Symphony!" I shout as I charge toward the dragon. While running I Charge a **Vertical **and slash through the dragon's chest with Clouds sword. Immediately after the skill ends I charge a **Horizontal** with **Crimson Lust. **As the blade cuts through the dragon's abdomen I follow up with a **Diagonal** from Clouds sword. Then I go into my frenzy mode activating sword skills left and right.

After another twenty or so skills the Grand Dragons final health bar is in the red zone. I then activate **Sonic Leap** with the Buster Sword. I jump higher than the dragons head and cleave off its head in one fail swoop. The victory box shows up to tell me that I won. I look to see what item Duke died to get. It was … a sword named; **Dragons Bane**.

I walk over to cloud and collapse. Kara's health may have stabilized but mine was the red zone. Little had I known that I was battling for a little over an hour. Man did going berserk have its drawbacks.

The door to the room opens and man was I glad to see who came in. It was Haru and the others.

"Ken?" Haru says questioningly. At that I lose consciousness for the third time today.

-Shepherd-

I have to give it to Ken, when he slept he slept. He deserves it though he nearly died twice in just one day. Back at the Dragons room the girl named Cloud begged us to take her and the unconscious girl with us Excalibur being a gentleman humbly agreed.

That is how we got where we are. I am sharing a room with Excalibur while Haru is with ken and Cloud is with the sleeping girl. What was her name? Kara, yeah Kara.

Cloud explained to us why Ken disbanded our party and how he went berserk killing the Grand Dragon Singlehandedly. I didn't know that he had it in him, Ken was always determined, but he never seemed like a fighter. I guess that is what looks can be deceiving means.

"You know what Shepherd?" Excalibur says while he is lying on the bed next to my.

"What?" I ask him knowing that I will regret it.

"That Kara girl is pretty cute," he says "Plus you and she are the same age, you could get married in game next year." I look at him in disbelief. How had this fool discovered that I was crushing on the sleeping girl?

Sure I have only seen her when she was asleep but she is cute with her long red hair and her freckled face. Her Boyfriend, Duke, had just died so she will need a shoulder to cry on.

Just then Haru comes into our room drawing my attention to him.

"Ken is awake." Haru says "And he wants to talk to us."

-Ken-

I look at every one in the room. Haru and Excalibur are sitting next to each other with Excalibur teasing Haru. Shepherd is sitting next to Kara and for some reason he seems uncomfortable. It's probably the armor. Cloud is sitting in the corner looking lonely.

"I called you all here," I start, and everyone stops what they are doing to look at me. "Because I want to start a guild and you all have proven that you are indispensable."

"Um, Ken?" Kara asks shyly, her green eyes looking around nervously. "What are you going to call the guild?"

"I am going to name it in honor of what duke thought I could do." I say, she seems happy about that.

"Well what is it?" Cloud asks from the corner.

"The **Dragon Destruction Army**." Everyone seems to like the name.


	3. Chapter 3: Forces of Nature

Chapter 3: The Forces of Nature

Surrounding a table are the leaders of various guilds.

"The scouting party said the boss is a satyr-like monster." Heathcliff leader of the raid party says "Which means that it will be fast and have some magical attacks."

"I guess that means that the Aincrad Liberation Force isn't going," Says Kibaou "since we are mainly brute force."

"That settles it," Heathcliff states "The guilds that are going will be the Divine Dragon Alliance, Dragon Knights Brigade, Dragon Destruction Army, and any solo players that want to come."

"Wait," Kibaou shouts "Why does the Dragon Destruction Army get to go? Their leader isn't even here."

"They get to go because," Heathcliff starts "Their members have participated in every boss raid since floor one." He points to the corner of the room "Besides their leader is here." Sitting in the corner of the room is Ken. His head is hung low and he appears to be asleep.

"That is beside the point." Kibaou shoots back "They say he is one of those Beaters."

"Kibaou don't you remember?" Another guild leader says "He saved your life on the third floor boss fight when a **Dread Mantis **cut off his leg while he pushed you out of the way."

"I remember." Kibaou says reluctantly.

"Surely you remember him clearing a path through the **spider spawns **so that Heathcliff here could kill the **Mother Widow** on floor four." Another says.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Kibaou says again.

"Besides they are now calling him the Dragon Slayer." Heathcliff adds in. "Kibaou, we are only telling you this because he is a beta-tester a, but he isn't the monster you portray beta-testers as."

"You guys don't need to praise him to high heaven though." Kibaou says obviously jealous.

"I would agree," Ken says piping up from the corner, apparently not asleep. "If anyone here needs to be praised it is Heathcliff. He is the one that organized all of the boss raids since Diavel died on floor one."

"Ken," Heathcliff responds flattered "we only praise you and your guild because you are a valuable asset that we can't lose."

"The Dragon Destruction Army will only be there if he is." Ken says to Heathcliff.

"Who might that be?" Kibaou asks Ken.

"A beater named Kirito." Ken Responds.

-Cloud: an Inn: Floor 5-

*Smack*

The sudden sound wakes my up from my slumber.

*Smack*

There it is again. I get up and go out into the hallway.

*Smack*

Down the hall a little ways is Shepherd. For some reason Shepherd is slamming his head against the wall.

"That," Smack "Idiot." Smack

"Shepherd what's wrong?" I ask him as I stroll down the hallway towards him. He looks up at me.

"Ken is an idiot." Shepherd snaps at me harshly. He then proceeds to bang his head against the wall.

"Why is that?" I inquire.

"He says that we won't go to the boss raid unless a player named Kirito is there."

"Why is that bad?"

"It's bad because Kirito hasn't been on a boss raid since floor one." He turns away from me, and then he mumbles to himself "I'm surrounded by fools."

I ignore him so he won't be more annoyed. Just then the newest member of our team opens her door to see what is going on.

Her name is Jessica. Jessica has long dark brown hair, green eyes and a slim build. She is wearing a pink trench coat over her green blouse and black skirt. Over the trench coat is a simple silver breast plate. Even though I could not see them I knew that she has a pair of knives on her, probably hidden in her black boots.

We met Jessica on floor three when Ken got his leg cut off by the **Dread Mantis**. We had to get him fixed up, luckily Jessica was there and able to get his leg to grow back quickly. Excalibur, being a gentleman, asked her to join us as payment for services. She has been with us ever since.

"Shepherd if you keep doing that then you will get brain damage." She says scolding his carelessness. "Anyways, we have to go. Ken said something is going to go down by the field."

-5 minutes later-

-Ken-

Standing in front of me is one of the few players I respect as an equal or superior. The Black Swordsman, Kirito. He is looking into my eyes obviously studying me.

"Well Ken," he finally says "I hear that you killed the **Grand Dragon**, and earned the nickname of The Dragon Slayer."

"Yes I did on both accounts." I say looking back at my old rival.

"Then tell me." Kirito Says "Why am I here?" he says gesturing to the field around him.

"I want a duel with you." I tell him. We dueled once in the beta-test and he clobbered me.

"I'll duel you," he says looking back at me "But why do you want to?"

"If I win you will join the Dragon Destruction Army."

"What if I win?"

"Then you can name your reward."

"All right let's do this." I pull up the duel menu and challenge Kirito. He accepts the duel, and then the sixty second countdown starts.

I use this time to get **Crimson Lust **out of my inventory. I look at my guild; all of them are trying to look encouraging. Haru, Excalibur, Shepherd, Cloud, Kara, and Jessica this is for you.

3…, 2…, 1…

I unsheathe **Crimson Lust** and activate a **Horizontal **immediately, but Kirito brings down his sword and blocks it. I take **Crimson Lust** and block a **Vertical** from Kirito's blade. I pivot my sword arm and slash at Kirito's neck. I thought that this attack would get through for sure, but he moved his sword between my blade and his neck.

He pushes my sword away from his neck and proceeds to slash his sword through my abdomen. It hurt like heck; He then runs his blade through my chest. Even though I know I am going to lose I shove my sword into Kirito's stomach. After my last ditch effort the winner I con shows up above Kirito.

"I guess you win Kirito." I reluctantly say as he helps me up. "What do want as a reward; money, Items, weapons?

"I don't want anything." He says "The fight was reward enough for me. I heard that your guild won't show up to the boss fight unless I am there. Guess that means I will be there." He turns away from me and walks toward the town again.

-Excalibur: In front of Floor 5 Boss room-

"Remember when we get in there that the boss will be relentless," says the tall man with long grey hair pulled into ponytail "The boss is known as **Sheeptar King of the Satyrs. **He has **Demon Sheep** that show up as his health depletes."

"Let's go Heathcliff." Some guy with porcupine like hair shouts from the back of the group.

"All right Kibaou," Heathcliff says "let's move out." Then he pushes on the door and it opens. He walks in hesitantly, I unsheathe my **Queens Long sword **and I charge into the room with everyone else**.**

"Where is the boss?" someone says. The room seems empty, and then something moves in the far end of the room.

*BAA*

We all turn to the sound just in time to see a chain fly out of the darkness and strike the guy that spoke out. The chain depleted almost all of his health.

I turn to Ken and he draws **Crimson Lust** and backs up against Kirito. Finally the boss wanders out of the darkness. It looks like a short man with a large set of ram horns on its head and chains attached to his hands. It only had two health bars, which means it is going to be a tough boss.

I back up against the person nearest to me. He is a tall, dark skinned, bald man with a large axe in his hands. Of course a gentleman will introduce themselves to anyone they meet.

"My name is Excalibur." I say to the large man. He nods.

"Agil." He says responding

"It's been nice meeting you." I look and see Shepherd with a red-haired guy holding a curved sword. Kara and Cloud stand back to back, both with swords drawn. After the Divergent Dungeon Kara switched to a rapier. I could see Jessica next to a guy with long red hair and a great sword. Finally Haru stood next to a guy with a hunting knife and a shield.

I return my attention to **Sheeptar **and a bunch of sheep come barreling out of the darkness. These sheep are not normal, instead of white wool they have charcoal black wool and their eyes are a bright red. Did I mention that they breathe fire?

"Sheep," Shepherd says "I hate sheep." I turn and look at Shepherd "I know that you are staring at me Excalibur, its very Ironic."

I try to ignore that. I take my **Queens Long Sword** and slash one of the **Demon Sheep** with a simple **Horizontal**. Agil comes down with a **Vertical **and I come up with a **Diagonal**. We turn to the next sheep I jump and smash in the skull of one of the sheep with a **Sonic Leap**.

Behind us Ken and Kirito are working in perfect synchronization. The air around them is filled with the polygons that come that come from defeating a monster. Where Kirito lacked in speed Ken made up for it with his speed, and where Ken lacked in strength Kirito made it up with his. They are perfect partners.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Someone up near **Sheeptar **laughed. IN the front there is a very large man with various scars on his body. Sword art doesn't let a person obtain scars that means his scars are real. I strain to see what weapon he is using.

"Agil," I shout at the large man "what weapon is that guy up front using?"

"Oh," he starts "That is Barbados, he doesn't use a weapon, he has the **Martial Arts **skill."

"I am awe stuck; this man is tearing up, **Demon Sheep** with his bare hands. I'm watching as group A reduces **Sheeptars** health to his second bar. He stops summoning **Demon Sheep **and instead pulls out a pan flute. He starts to play the flute and the chains lift up off the ground like they are part of his body.

One of the chains flies straight toward Jessica.

-Jessica-

The chain flies at me with lightning fast speed. If my speed was higher I could probably dodge the chain, but that was not the case.

Just as I accepted my fate the chain stops. Some deflected the chain. His red hair gave him away. Koushiro Ryuzaki.

\- Koushiro Ryuzaki-

"Can't. HOLD ON. MUCH. LONGEEEEEEEER!" I shout as I use my sword to stop the chain from hitting Jessica. She was to kind to die. Whenever I met someone they pushed me away because of my unnatural red hair. Jessica befriended me though.

I lodged my sword into one of the chain links. I activate a **Horizontal** sword skill and **Rebellion **slices through a lot of the chain links making the range of the chain much shorter. **Rebellion** is the name of my swor-d; **Rebellion** has an ebony black blade with a red beveling. Even though the sword looked light it is actually close to twenty pounds. I got **Rebellion** from a field boss on floor four.

I level my sights on **Sheeptar, **anyone that sets their sights on hurting my friends will die.

-Haru-

The guy next to me, Kolan, is a maniac. He fights with his shield as a weapon, using his hunting knife as back-up. That isn't the end of it though.

"DIE,DIE,DIE!" Kolan shouts as he is beating **Sheeptar** to a pulp. When this guy got fighting he goes crazier than Ken. When Ken fights he loses his senses, when Kolan fights he goes on a blood lust.

Kolan has a slight frame, brown hair, and grey eyes. His slight frame doesn't keep him from being vicious though. He keeps his hair in a do-rag, but that is hanging around his neck.

Kolan suddenly flies of **Sheeptar**, probably because of a kick. That meant t go in; I charge a **Dual Slash** with the **Dual Dragons. **As the two swords slash down on **Sheeptar** I am pulled back by someone and then I black out.

-Kara-

All of the sudden the fighting up front stops.  
"We claim this boss drop as ours!" someone up front yells. I push through the crowd to see who said that. In the front are seven people. A man with a leather jacket, black hair, a cleaver style sword, and a wicked scar running from the top left part of his forehead to his right cheek was the one that spoke.

"That's right," another one said "This **Battle Horn** is ours!" he hefted a large war horn. This one has short grey hair, yellow eyes, a leather breast plate, and a pair of hand claws.

Next to him is a woman with a large set of black and white armor, white hair dyed black at the end, and a black claymore.

Next to the leader is a man with two toned hair and he is holding a nagimata, a large spear with a curved blade at the end.

Behind them are three others that I can't make out the details of.

"Who are you?" someone up front asks.

"We are the **Black Flag**," one of the people behind their leader says "And we are taking this one with us." Then a guy with a do-rag walks up with Haru in his arms unconscious.

-Ken-

The **Black Flag**, I know that name. They are a group of players known for making weaker players pay them "protection" money. Now those maniacs have Haru.

"Why do you want Haru?" I yell at them while I push my way up. When I get up there, the leader turns to me.

"I will tell you why," he says with a sneer "It's because he shows promise, and doesn't need to be with weaklings like you." With that they walk away and teleport to floor six. I try to run up there, but the one with the nagimata impales his weapon into my side.

"You will wait," He says going through the gate "Deven."


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Power

Chapter 4: Girl Power

-Ken: Floor 6-

The **Black Flag** will burn. It has been a week since Haru got kidnapped. I can't help, but want revenge. The one with naginata called me by my real name. I don't recognize him, but then he does look familiar.

Anyways I got a lead on the **Black Flag**. Argo, one of the info brokers, said that there is an underground cage fighting league run by one of their members, Sariah.

I have a feeling if I can beat Sariah, then I will be able to convince them to let Haru go. The problem is my face is all over the newspapers so they will recognize me.

The reason I am all over the newspapers is because that stab from the naginata made me look like a hero. I need to get a disguise so they will not recognize me. That is the reason I am here.

"Hey Agil," I say as I walk into his shop. He looks up at me f taking his eyes off some item he is appraising.

"Oh, Hey Ken," he exclaims "are you here for the Item?" he reaches into his desk and pulls out a small package.

"Yep. The word on the street is the item can change your appearance as long as you wear it."

"That's right, but it can only be used once per person so be sure to only put it on when you are ready and don't take it off early." He then opens the package and pulls out a black ring with a red jewel set in it.

"How much is it?" I say as I open my menu and prepare to send him some Cor.

"It'll be on the house." He responds

"Are you sure? That must be worth at least 2000 Cor." I ask astonished.

"Yeah I'm sure. Everyone is pretty mad that they took the **War Horn **and Haru. Just get the poor kid back.'

"Thanks Agil," I clasp his hand "I will get Haru back."

-Haru: Floor 6: a Warehouse-

They have had me in their clutches for a week now. The only person to watch over me is Sariah. She has red eyes that match her red hair. She wears her hair in a pony tail and she has armor, but no weapons.

Even though she is part of the **Black Flag** Sariah is super nice. For some reason she thinks I am a girl and won't believe me when I tell her I am a guy. One day she brought me dresses and forced me to wear them.

Right now I am in a bright red dress with long sleeves and a long skirt. Sariah was even able to get a potion that made my hair grow rapidly. Now my hair is in a braid that is waist length.

The door to the warehouse opens and Sariah walks in with a plate of food. It looks like today's meal is steak and potatoes.

"Hey Lil' sis," yep she calls me her little sister. "Eat up we are going out today."

"Going out?" I ask her as I eat my steak.

"Yes going out." Sariah crouching behind me undoing my braid "we are going to the arena and you're gonna see big sis fight."

-Ren: Floor 6: Outside warehouse-

I lean against the wall as Leo looks in through one of the windows. I tighten my jacket as a cool breeze blows through.

"Leo,' I say looking at the teen "remind me why we took that kid." He turns away from the window.

"We need bait fort Ken," he reaches into his coat and pulls out a picture of Ken. "When he comes to save Haru," he lets go of the picture and the breeze picks it up "Then we kill him like he killed Ahdol." He pulls out a knife and throws the blade through the picture of Ken and into a tree.

He looks back into the warehouse "Ren, why does Sariah dress him like a girl?"

I look into the warehouse. Right now she is putting Haru's hair into some twin tails.

"You see," I close my eyes and take in a deep breath "her little sister was PK-ed on floor 3.' I could see the player that killed her and the young girl slowing losing health then she shattered into small polygons. "Sariah went crazy and killed the man." I imagine the sight. The PK-er looking at Sariah for mercy, but instead he was beaten to death. "Ever since then she would befriend a young girl, but it never seemed to last. None were enough like her sister," I open my eyes and see Sariah and Haru gossiping like sisters "I guess Haru is nice enough for her. I mean he doesn't seem to mind being dressed like a girl."

"Well," Leo looks in with a rare sense of sympathy in his eyes. "We can't let Sariah lose Haru."

-Koushiro: Floor 6: An Inn-

After the Floor 5 boss fight Jessica convinced Ken to let me join the **Dragon Destruction Army. **I guess Ken liked me enough to have me join him in the plan to Rescue Haru.

The plan is this: Ken and I illusionary items to sneak into the cage fighting and try to get to Sariah the cage master.

At this moment Ken is prepping to go. He is going to message me right before he comes out so he can warn me about his appearance.

I pull out the sword I am using at the moment: Crimson Lust. Ken suggested that we switch weapons so no one can recognize the weapon with our unique fighting style. A message box shows up in front of me:

**I am Ready, Just don't laugh.**

The door in front of me opens and a girl walks out. She has long, I mean long like to her knees length, white hair and bright purple eyes. She is wearing a knee length red dress, a brown jacket, and knee height black boots. The only thing that made realize this is ken was my sword, **Rebellion**, and Kens signature fingerless gloves.

"Is that you Ken?" I ask all she does is look away and slightly nod her head. "You could choose any appearance and you choose a really attractive girl."

"I didn't have a choice;" he says his voice silky smooth "Besides you need to be a girl to."

"What," I say defensively "no I don't and you can't make me."

"Yes you do. The cage fights are for girls only."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Wait, why don't you send the girls?"

"The girls don't go because we are the best fighters."

"All right you when Ken...dra." I laugh at the disgusted look on Kens face. I pull out my Illusion Item; a necklace. As I put the necklace on an Info Box shows up:

**Thank you for using the Illusion Necklace. You are currently in your one and only use.**

Then a selection box shows up:

**Please select your gender: Male (O) or Female (X).**

I reluctantly select female. I feel my waist shrink and my hips widen. The hard contours in my face soften and my normally small eyes grow big and wide. Then another selection box shows up, much like the ones in the character creation at the beginning. This one is for hair length, style, and color. Of course me being a fan of anime I choose waist length, silver, twin tails. My hair grows and gradually turns silver, and then seemingly by magic my hair is pull up into twin tails.

The next option is my eye color. I choose bright pink. The last option are my clothes normally I would have chose a trench coat with a skirt, but for some reason I felt compelled to choose a classic kung-fu outfit like something out of street fighter.

My coat and shirt meld together and form a formfitting shirt, my pants become baggy and my shoes turn into black cloth ballet flats.

"And you complained about me." I hear Ken say in the background.

"Let's just go." Surprisingly my voice was even more girly than Kens.

-20 Minutes Later-

The walk to the arena was less than pleasant. All the way there guys whistled at us trying to woo us.

"Walking in a skirt is so weird," Ken says behind me. "I miss pants, why did I choose a skirt?"

"Does it matter?" I say as I open the door to the arena. Most of the people were men buying tickets. Behind one of the counters was a desperate looking woman.

"Hello miss," she shouts at me. I point at myself, she nods and ken and I walk over. "Please tell me that you both are registering to fight."

"Why yes we are." I say smiling at her.

"Then please tell me your names."

"I'm Silvia and this is …"

"Frost." Ken says responding for me.

"Silvia you are entrant 99," the woman hands me a ticket then she turns to Ken "Frost you are entrant 100." She hands ken a ticket. "Please head to the waiting area." She gestures toward a door and we head through it.

In the room are the other 98 applicants. Many carried swords, others carried more unusual weapons. Ken and I sit down on a bench. It wasn't long before someone opened the door.

"Number 100 and 72 you are both up." the woman at the door says. Both Ken and a woman with red hair and an assault spear stand up.

"This is gonna be fun." Ken says unsheathing **Rebellion**.

-Ken: 5 hours later-

It's the Semi-Finals and both "Silvia" and I are still in. My next opponent is some mysterious girl named Katana. She is aptly named; her main weapon is a katana. I have seen her in action before on floor 1; she was the one that killed Ahdol.

Katana and I both step into the arena. We both won our first match with a single strike. I quickly finished Rosalia with a diagonal, and Katana finished hers with a jab.

"This match is between two rookies," the announcer shouts "the Lovely Frost," I bow and the crowd sheers loudly "and the mysterious Katana," The crowd cheers just as loud. "Please remember to place your bets." I look at the point board; the odds are in favor of Katana.

I pull up the duel menu and Challenge Katana to a duel and she accepts. The countdown starts and I pull out **Rebellion**. The blade may look light but it is really heavy. Katana pulls out her white katana.

3…, 2…, 1…

"Match start!" the announcer yells.

I immediately shoot up towards Katana with astonishing speed. **Rebellion** was already in her stomach, but it did little damage. Katana brings up her sword and slashes downward. I pull **Rebellion **out of her stomach and block the slash.

I fake to left and dive right. When I stand up I pull off her hood from behind. When it reveals the white hair with red highlights I gasp. It is the only person I don't want to fight, my sister Tania.

"I'm sorry Sarah." I whisper in her ear and then I charge **Blaze Blade **and shove **Rebellion **through her back.

"Deven?" she says as her health drops and she faints. The fight is over and I win. The winner icon pops up over my head.

"Amazing Frost relentlessly takes out her opponent." The announcer shouts filled with excitement "we will now go to our last fight after a short break."

I walk into the waiting room. Sitting on the bench is "Silvia" his clothes not even disheveled.

"What happened out there?" He asks me.

"It turns out Katana is my sister." I say nonchalantly. He looks at me in disbelief.

"Yet you still took her down. Is she single?"

"Yes she is single. Anyway how was your fight?"

"OK, it was only some pushover with a mace." He rolls his shoulder "did hit me hard though. She was kind of cute, her name was Lizbeth."

"Even when you look like a girl you are still a guy at heart."

-5 minutes later-

"Here we are," the announcer shouts "the final round, two friends pitted against each other," she gestures to me "The ice cold Frost," she points at Koushiro "and the sterling Silvia." Koushiro bows and bows loving the attention.

3…, 2…, 1…

"

We start the duel right off the bat. I hold my ground as Koushiro rushes in to strike me. **Crimson Lust** goes straight for my face; luckily I block it with **Rebellion** and send Koushiro flying back. **Rebellion **glows with a brilliant red light.

"**Blood Lust**!" I yell as I fly forward striking out with five different attacks. Koushiro was only able to block two of them, but the three that did hit did much damage.

Koushiro looks at me, unable to comprehend that my skill with **Rebellion** is better than his. Even that didn't stop him for long. He holds **Crimson Lust** upside down and the blade glows a dark purple color. Koushiro runs up to me and flips **Crimson Lust **over and slashes downward. I raise **Rebellion** to stop it, but suddenly his sword is in my chest.

"How?" I ask, silently charging a sword skill.

"**Phantom Blade** skill," Koushiro says "it enables me to make a phantom that looks like me so I can attack you…agh!" **Rebellion **digs into his shoulder. The loss of health was too much and he faints.

"Well fought match Frost, or should I say Ken." I look up to see a woman with red hair and heavy armor standing in the bleachers. Next to her is Haru wearing a blue dress and his hair hanging down to his waist.

"Well I guess I don't need this." I pull the **Illusion Ring** off my finger and I instantly change back to normal. The whole crowd gasps at the scene. "Now come here and fight me." She looks to Haru and jumps down into the arena.

"Be sure to watch this lil' sis.' She shouts at Haru. I try my hardest to suppress my anger. I pull up the menu and challenge her to a duel. She accepts and I grab **Crimson Lust** and hold it with **Rebellion**.

"Tell me," I say looking at her "how does the one with the nagimata know me."

"Hmm," she hums "no."

1…

I dash in and slash with both swords from both sides. I know that she can only have one weapon so she can only block one.

**Clang Clang **

Both swords are in her hands. Somehow she caught the blades. She looks at me scolding. I pull both swords free and look again; she must have the **Martial Arts **skill.

I charge a **Phantom Blade** with **Crimson Lust** and charge in. The Phantom goes high and so do I. She knows what the **Phantom Blade** does so she blacks her chest and **Crimson Lust** gets into the spaces in her shoulder armor.

She tries to mover her arm but it is stuck in place. She reaches up with her other arm but I let go of **Crimson Lust**, which is keeping her arm in place, and catch her arm.

"Your armor is like a crab," I say looking in her eyes "tough on the outside, but with a kink in the armor." I turn away and flip her over my shoulder. While she is flying in the air I take **Rebellion **and slice through one of the kinks in her armor.

"AAGGHH!" Sariah screams out in agony as her arms falls to the ground and disappears.

"Now tell me," I say ripping **Crimson Lust **out from her shoulder "How does he know me?"

"His name is Ren and he said you used to be friends." She turns and falls to the ground.

"Ren, thanks." I raise **Rebellion** "prepare to die."

"No Ken don't!" some yells as a flash of blue protects her.

"Haru?" The young boy is in front of the woman protecting her.

"Don't kill her Ken."

"Why? She is making dress like a girl for crying out loud."

"She is my new big sister."


End file.
